


College Years and Midnight Fears

by BuckyBarnesRogers



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Poor Kaneki, Smut, hide is supid sometimes, uta will fix him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnesRogers/pseuds/BuckyBarnesRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide is skeptical of his boyfriend Kaneki's relationship with his roommate and this leads to a falling out. Will Uta be able to fix such a scarred and broken soul such as Kaneki Ken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Years and Midnight Fears

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I'm determined to finish as i am quite attached to it. I hope you all enjoy and ill update soon.

Kaneki had been at the college for six months before the incident happened. Hide and him were going out for the day for their fifth anniversary as a couple. Hide waited patiently for Kaneki as he gathered his coat and called out to his roommate. 

“Uta! I’ll be back later, I’m going out with Hide!”

“Have fun love!”

The two teens exited the small apartment-like dorm and made their way towards their favorite little coffee shop, Anteiku. 

“Why does he always call you ‘Love’...... it pisses me off.”

“Hide, he and I are just friends, you know that. You have never been jealous before, so what’s going on?”

“I saw you two that day…. in the fucking coffee shop. You kissed him, Kaneki.” Hide stopped walking and turned to face his boyfriend.

“You have it all wrong! That was like a month ago first of all, and second off he kissed me! Also he didn’t know we were together, and I told him I was with you so he stopped.” Kaneki sighed and walked towards his boyfriend. Hide relaxed a bit only, to tense up again. 

“Then why are you two always so nice and practically cuddly all the time?” Kaneki looked taken aback by this statement. 

“Hide i don’t…... just stop this, and let’s go on our date. It’s our five year anniversary for god’s sake.” Kaneki walked closer and Hide instinctively pushed Kaneki, sending him falling on his ass.

Tears welled up in Kaneki’s eyes. Hide immediately realized his wrong doing but, before he could help Kaneki up he heard a shout. 

“Kaneki!” Then came the fastly approaching form of a worried Tsukiyama. He was a junior that Kaneki was friends with. 

“How dare you lay a hand on him!” Tsukiyama stood protectively in front of his friend.

“Get out of here Hide, before you regret it even more.” Tsukiyama glared at the orange haired teen. 

“I don’t ...I…”

“JUST LEAVE ALREADY!” Kaneki shouted. Hide turned and took off as Tsukiyama helped Kaneki off of the ground. 

“Let’s go get you cleaned up.” Kaneki nodded weakly and walked with Tsukiyama to his and Uta’s dorm room. Uta was a sophomore with almost only art classes and usually at night so he was lazing around in his bed when the pair arrived. 

“Kaneki love, what happened?” His monotone voice took on an edge of anger and worry at the state of his friend. Tsukiyama nodded to him and left Kaneki with Uta to explain.

“Hide…. Hide left me!” Kaneki went limp in Uta’s arms, sobbing silently. Uta ran his hands through his friend’s silky black hair to calm him and rubbed soothing circles into his back.

“It’ll be alright. You’ll get through this, I promise.” Uta looked into his eyes and kissed his cheek. “I’m here every step of the way.”


End file.
